


Raven

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I capricci di Aliz [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raven vuole conquistare il cuore di Aliz.Partecipa al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020.Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomOriginal; F/M; animal transformation.Prompt: Beauty
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: I capricci di Aliz [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031037





	1. Chapter 1

Raven

Phil si alzò dal divano sbuffando e si diresse verso la porta con una smorfia sul viso.

< Saranno di nuovo dei bambini! Ogni tre minuti arrivano frotte di marmocchi a chiedere le caramelle!

Li odio! Sia loro che ogni dannato 31 ottobre > pensò. Aprì la porta e guardò il vialetto illuminato dalla luce dei lampioni.

“Nessuno! Perfetto!

Ora fanno anche gli scherzi preventivi!” urlò.

Un grumo di peli di cavallo strisciò dentro la casa e gli aderì alla scarpa.

Phil richiuse la porta con un tonfo e si allontanò. I suoi arti s’immobilizzarono, mentre sentiva le mani pulsare.

“Che succede?” si chiese l’uomo.

I peli di cavallo erano risaliti, infilandosi dentro i suoi vestiti e gli erano aderiti alla pelle dei polpacci.

Peli identici iniziarono a ricoprire il suo intero corpo.

Phil urlò, mentre le dita delle sue mani si fondevano e si indurivano rapidamente tramutandosi in zoccoli.

La pelliccia era cresciuta così tanto da strappargli la camicia e i pantaloni.

Phil si ritrovò a tossire e sbuffare, non riuscendo ad articolare parola. Si schiarì la gola e provò ad urlare, ma gli sfuggì un gemito seguito da un nitrito.

La pelliccia gli aveva strappato completamente i pantaloni, mentre il suo corpo si gonfiava e i suoi muscoli aumentavano di massa. I muscoli crebbero anche di numero, mentre le sue narici si allargarono. La sua faccia si allungò, mentre il suo naso si accresceva.

I suoi occhiali caddero a terra e la lente di vetro sinistra si scheggiò.

Phil dimenò la testa, nitrendo, dilatando le narici. Le sue orecchie si contrassero, spostarono e curvarono, divenendo più grandi e aguzze. Il suo capo si trasformò in una testa equina.

Phil sbuffò sonoramente e raschiò il pavimento col piede, diventato a sua volta uno zoccolo nero.

Una sensazione gli attraversò la spina dorsale e gli crebbe una coda, dalla peluria folta, mentre il suo coccige si espandeva.

I lembi di stoffa di ciò che rimaneva dei suoi pantaloni caddero a terra. Anche la sua biancheria intima finì strappata, mentre il suo membro si espandeva e i suoi glutei diventavano più muscolosi.

Le sue gambe erano gonfie e scattanti, le sue braccia e si erano allungate fino a diventare della medesima lunghezza.

Lacrime gli rigarono il muso, mentre i suoi occhi, ora grandi e neri, diventano lattiginosi.

La sua spina dorsale scricchiolò, mentre le ossa s’incrinavano, cambiavano posizione. Il suo dorso si quadruplicò.

Si ritrovò a gattoni, dimenando la coda. Camicia e calzini erano brandelli di stoffa bianca.

Il suo corpo divenne più alto.

I brandelli di stoffa iniziarono a strisciare sul pavimento e si riunirono. Divennero di materiale simile alla pelle e gli strisciarono sui fianchi e la schiena.

Si tramutarono in sella, speroni e un’imbracatura di cuoio sul suo muso. La briglia ricadeva ondeggiando.

Phil sentiva un sapore aspro in bocca, lì dove era apparso un morso.

Si materializzò un uomo, Phil cercò di nitrire.

“Ora stai fermo” ordinò lo sconosciuto. Utilizzò uno sgabello per salirgli in groppa e schioccò le dita, facendo spalancare la porta.

Phil sbuffò rabbiosamente e scalciò.

L’uomo si sedette sulla sella, infilò gli stivali negli speroni.

“Ora andiamo, cavalluccio” ordinò l’uomo.

Phil agitò la coda.

< Tutto questo non dev’essere reale… Mi sento così confuso, è tutto nebbioso > pensò.

“Vai e ti darò delle zollette di zucchero” disse l’uomo.

Phil nitrì.

< … Zollette… Voglio le zollette! Le voglio > pensò. Uscì dalla porta trotterellando.

L’uomo lo incitò frustandolo con la briglia e Phil partì al galoppo. I suoi zoccoli sbattevano contro il marciapiede.

Continuò ad accelerare sempre di più, galoppando fino ad essere sfinito.

L’uomo guidava la sua folle corsa e lo fece saltare dentro un grande portale.

Phil continuò a correre.

Lo stregone pensò: < Tutti sanno che la regina vuole al suo fianco qualcuno di degno e principesco. Grazie a questa magnifica creatura finalmente riuscirò ad avere la sua attenzione a questa festa.

Magari a convincerla ad avere la sua mano >.

“Non sei solo la quintessenza della bellezza, ma sei anche agile. Se non mi servissi per altri scopi potrei pensare di usarti per delle gare” disse.

< Com’è divertente correre! > pensava Phil, dimenando eccitato la coda.

Raggiunsero l’ampio spazio della festa.

Lo stregone lo portò al centro di un gruppo di persone e smontò con un balzo, mentre Phil espletava i suoi bisogni.

“Raven, che bell’esemplare di cavallo” disse Aliz, raggiungendolo. Accarezzò il muso di Phil. “Ha anche un bel manto nero” disse, passandogli le dita nella criniera.

Phil nitrì eccitato.

< Elogiami ancora, ti prego > supplicò mentalmente.

“Mai fantastico abbastanza da essere degno di te. Però, se vuoi, vienimi pure a trovare al mio ranch. Potrai cavalcarlo ogni volta che vuoi” disse Raven, facendo un inchino con fare galante.

Aliz ridacchiò, nascondendo la bocca con la mano coperta da un guanto.

“Solo se posso portare il mio cagnolino” disse.

“Ovviamente” rispose Raven.

Ogni volta che il cavallo sbuffava o faceva qualche verso gli accarezzava il muso, tranquillizzandolo.

***

Raven montò Phil e lo guidò fuori dalla festa, lo fece proseguire lontano dagli edifici lungo un sentiero sterrato e lo condusse fino al suo ranch.

Lo portò nel suo box nella stalla e ve lo fece entrare. Rimosse parte della briglia e gli coprì il muso con un sacchetto colmo di avena.

“Ecco a te.

Sei stato bravo come se ti avessi addestrato per anni. Perciò, per ricompensarti, del buon cibo delizioso e sano.

Una ricompensa perfetta per un cavallo come te” disse.

Phil si mise a mangiare avidamente, mentre lo stregone gli accarezzava la schiena.

Quest’ultimo si trasformò in una donna dai lunghi capelli neri e morbidi.

< Finalmente ho ottenuto le attenzioni di Aliz. Ora devo continuare a compiacerla senza fare nulla che possa offenderla, ha un carattere facilmente volubile > pensò.


	2. Falchette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta ispirandomi a: https://www.deviantart.com/ares12/art/Old-Prepubescent-Crush-711335885; Old Prepubescent Crush.

Falchette 

Damiana baciò ripetutamente Claretta, unendo le loro labbra arancioni. I loro nasi adunchi si sfioravano, ma quello di Claretta era più piccolo.

Claretta stava abbandonata nel nido con il ventre rigonfio, intorno a lei vi erano diverse uova giganti d’uccello. I suoi seni erano eccessivamente rigonfi e vibravano.

Damiana raschiò con la zampa d’uccello, sfiorando quelle della compagna. Entrambe avevano degli anelli di riconoscimento.

La parte superiore di entrambe le due era da donna, ma avevano delle ampie piume sopra i glutei gonfi e morbidi, delle ampie ali sulla schiena.

Quelle di Claretta erano spalancate e alcune piume cadevano, quelle della compagna erano chiuse e lisciate.

I capelli di Claretta erano lunghi e morbidi, quelli di Damiana tagliati corti e violetti, sembravano una cresta.

Si trovavano dentro una gabbia gigantesca appesa al balcone davanti ad un appartamento, la cui porta-finestra si aprì.

Damiana e Claretta iniziarono a cinguettare e a fare versi acuti.

Sherazard si avvicinò alla gabbia e gli porse una mano colma di becchime.

Damiana si spostò e guardò Claretta beccare avidamente. I seni di Damiana erano più minuti, ma vi erano diversi segni di morsi.

“Tu avrai la tua porzione quando sarai andata a caccia. Claretta, invece, è tanto brava” sussurrò la padrona.

Claretta posò i glutei su una delle uova, facendola scomparire in parte dentro di sé, covandola. Un sorriso si dipinse sul suo viso, mentre gli occhi andavano verso l’alto e la lingua le rotolò in fuori, gocciolando saliva.

Sherazard socchiuse gli occhi.

< Il maledetto gatto di Aliz ha tentato di nuovo di mangiarle. Se lei non fosse così in alto in gerarchia lo avrei fatto finire sotto una macchina!

Oh, non vedo l’ora che si sposi. Se le voci che girano sono vere, si trasferirà finalmente > pensò.

“Padrona… Padrona… Sì, padrona…” cinguettò Damiana, dimenando le piume della coda.

< Mi piace andare a caccia. Le conigliette sono belle. Mi piace entrare dentro di loro. Sì, gridano tanto. Poi la padrona le cattura. Sì, sì. La padrona ama vendere le conigliette lì dove si fanno le battute di caccia.

I coniglietti maschi invece sono antipatici. Però sono utili in natura. Fanno nascere sempre nuove coniglie. Tante conigliette!

Voglio andare a caccia > pensò.


End file.
